Robit
Robit is the 2020 South African-Canadian-British-German-New Zealand-Australian-French-Italian-American-Indian-North Korean-Austrian 3D hand-drawn animated family drama science fiction comedy film written and directed by Chris Buck and Brad Bird, and produced by George Lucas and Gary Rydstrom. The film was a box office success and it received critical acclaim, with critics praising the faithfulness to the 2017 film's original director's cut, the visual effects, the CGI animation on the trains, splendid acting, well-developed characters, and the plot along with the performance of Eddie Murphy as Robit. The film also become the fourth highest grossing film and won eight Academy Awards and received eight Academy Award nominations. At the UK, the film had won three BAFTA Film Awards and also got one BAFTA nomination. Film Summary A young girl, Pacifica Parker, befriends Robit, a robot from another planet who was alone on the journey in the future. They began to journey on a fantastic journey across the post-apocalyptic town as cabin boy aboard a majestic space galleon, accompanied by the the alien invaders that are preparing an invasion of the Earth. Plot In the alternate history, several atomic bombs lands on Earth, destroying part of the world and it falls into the post-apocalyptic town. 10 years later, a young adolescent girl, Pacifica Parker (Rihanna), which now lives with her grandmother after the apocalyptic war against the aliens which led to her parents' death, leaving the town in ruins. She met the gentle trolls, the unintelligent Wayne (Jim Carrey), his grumpy son, Stupid (Alan Cumming), and his dim-witted brother, Dru (Bill Hader), and their pet unicorn Brooke (Rihanna), which are preparing an invasion of the Earth that use a mind control weapon. One day, the pirates chases after her. During the chase, she met a crazy robot named Robit (Eddie Murphy) and his former invention, Wonderbot. Robit, Pok, and the other trolls is later captured by the pirates and was taken into the ship. The ship is commanded by the feline Captain Amelia along with her stone-skinned and disciplined first mate, Ren. The crew is a motley bunch, secretly led by the half-robot former cook and current general Maul (Nick Kroll), whom Robit suspects is the cyborg he was betrayed his own kind. Pok is sent down to work in the galley, where he is supervised by Maul and his shape-shifting pet, Morph. Despite Robit's mistrust of Maul, Maul reveals himself to be a bad alien that wants to turn humans into slaves (which the truth was later confirmed in his nightmare). Spending one day in the ship, the other robots are received by the visit of the kangaroo-like mate, Shellia (Jennifer Saunders), and her son, Reo (Nancy Cartwright). During the voyage, the ship encounters a supernova. Robit, while securing lifelines of all crew members, saves Maul from falling just in time. The supernova then devolves into a black hole and Ren is shortly sucked into it. The crew accidentally discovers that Ren's death was Parker's fault, and blames her for holding Ren back, sentencing her to death. Pacifica Parker abandons the ship, along with his friends, causing to Maul targets to blast Pok. The fugitives are shot down by a mutineer during their escape, injuring the pet horse, Brooke. Eventually, Pacifica and Robit begins saving aliens in the neighborhood. Upon discovering this as a plan for stealing treasure, Maul orders Shelia to stop. Upon arriving at the Forbidden Place, Pacifica and the other aliens is captured by the greedy sorcerer and con-artist, Alakazam (John Cleese), wants to Pacifica to go bot-fighting in order to became rich, but after this, she defeats Alakazam and escapes from the Forbidden Place. One night, as the pirates corner the group here; using a back-door, Pacifica reunites again with her grandmother in return to the ship in an attempt to steal the treasure. Shelia attacks them but gets thrown into space, which causes Reo joins the group to the good side. They obtain the treasure, but upon returning they are caught by Maul, who already captured Wayne, Stupid, Dru, and Brooke. Moments after steals the treasure, a second atomic bomb strikes and destroy the post-apocalyptic city, spreading destruction in its wake. Pacifica and his friends flee and jump across the sea to the mainland. After escaping, Robit and Parker gets into an argument, and blaming him for holding her back. Pacifica and the others arrives back to the apocalyptic world to stop the apocalypse, but Maul and his crew corners and attacks them. The final battle ensues when Maul is crushed and destroyed by the atomic bomb, and the crew calls off the invansion. After Pok and Robit restores their frienship, the world is back to normal. But then, a spaceship appears in the sky and the aliens goes back home off to Earth, sharing several goodbyes. As avoid to being captured by the government, Robit tries to return home with his former invention, the time machine. With great reluctance, Pacifica and her grandmother bids a farewell with him, but instead lets Robit move in with her home. Back home, Pacifica and Robit reunites with his friends. Sometime later, a party is hosted at the rebuilt apartment, as robots and monsters join with them. Cast *Rihanna as Pacifica Parker, a young adolescent orphan girl who is separated from her grandmother. She has a relationship with the robot, Robit, her newfound friend. *Eddie Murphy as Robit, a diminutive robot who is lost alone from another planet and is brainwashed for being a bad robot. *Nick Kroll as General Maul, a cruel crab-like alien who leads the mutiny on the RLS Legacy. *Jennifer Saunders as Fanny Parker, Pok's grandmother. **Saunders also voiced Shelia, a vicious kangaroo-like crewwoman on the RLS Legacy. She is also Reo's adoptive mother. *Nancy Cartwright as Reo, Shelia's son. *John Cleese as Alakazam, the troll who works as a magician, wanting to capture Pacifica, working her as a slave in the failed circus freak show and the bot-fighting. *Chris Sanders as Wonderbot, a intelligent mechanical animal who is essentially a block of metal with wheels. *Jim Carrey as Wayne, the unintelligent and diminutive middle-aged troll who is Stupid's father and Dru's uncle. *Andy Dick as Stupid, the short-tempered son of Stupid and the cousin of Dru. *Bill Hader as Dru, the dim-witted nephew of Wayne and the cousin of Stupid. *Jodi Benson as Brooke, Pacifica’s horse. *Alan Cumming as Ren J. Watterson, Amelia's first mate. *Frank Welker as Marv, a mechanical animal who is essentially a block of metal with wheels. He is the pet of Robit and acts like a dog. *Steve Carell as the Narrator, Steve Carell read a story as a narrator of book. *Bill Fagerbakke and Amy Adams as the Arrow Birds, A two-headed bird-like aliens who are obstacles. *Dee Bradley Baker as The Aliens, The Moon Outer Space. *Mona Marshall as Mrs. Mushroom, a fox wearing a mushroom hat who only appears in one scene to help Robit. Crew * Directed by - Chris Buck and Brad Bird. * Produced by - Gary Rydstrom, Sarah McArthur, Mark S. Miller, Kevin Munroe, Shawn Levy, Dan Lin, Phil Lord, Christopher Miller, Roy Lee, David Hoberman, Todd Lieberman, Paul King and J.J. Abrams. * Screenplay by - Gary Rydstrom * Story by - George Lucas * Executive Producers - Harry Daw-Hunt, Henry Norton, Steven Spielberg, Ridley Scott, George Lucas, Rayne Roberts, Kathleen Kennedy, Frank Marshall and Robert Zemeckis. * Co-Producer - Sarah McArthur * Associate Producer - Hugh Hitchens * Music by - James Newton Howard * Executive Music Producer - Chris Montan * Director of Photography - Mark Andrews * Special Effects Supervisor - Christopher Obrien * Edited by - Chris Plummer * Production Designer - Susan Ross * Animation Director - Ben Lock * Visual Effects Supervisor - Tim Luke * Visual Effects Designer - Diego Smith * Stereoscopic Supervisor - Jeremy Carroll * Costume Designer - Christopher McKay * Music Supervisor - Danny Elfman * Casting by - Mary Hidalgo Production Development Coming Soon Writing Coming Soon Casting In March 2020, Wonderbot, and Robit. Mary Hidalgo was cast to voice Robit, and Neil Riley was originally going to voice Wonderbot. The rest of the cast was announced on mid-February 2020. Animation On March 17 2020, it was confirmed that Animal Logic, WETA Digital, Industrial Light & Magic, Sony Pictures Imageworks, and Blur Studio. who's done the animation for The LEGO Batman Movie and Hotel Transylvania 2 and The Emoji Movie will be in charge of the film's animation The film begins with normal computer animation for the first 13 minutes, but becomes hand-drawn animation after Pacifica "Pok" Park enters the television, and then computer animation when Pacifica enters New York City (although the aliens characters remained in animation). Filming Filming started on May 3, 2020 and is expected to last for six months. Visual Effects In late-2020, it was announced that the visual effects will be designed by Industrial Light & Magic, Blur Studio, Cinesite Montreal, Zoic Studios, Moving Picture Company, Accel Media, NY VFXWaala, Firefly Creative Studio, Rhythm & Hues Studios, Lola VFX, FrameStore, Double Negative, BUF Compagnie, Sony Pictures Imageworks, and WETA Digital. Post Production The sound for Robit is designed, edited, and recorded at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California in the United States, with Randy Thom supervising the sound design, Tom Myers designing the sound, and Gary Rydstrom. Rating This movie is rated PG by Motion Picture Association of America, 12A by British Board of Film Classification, M by Australian Classification Board and PG-12 by Eirin for the following reasons: Fantasy violence *TBA Release Theatrical release Robit was released by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures through its Touchstone Pictures banner on June 30, 2020. Home media Robit was released on Digital HD, Blu-Ray (2D and 3D) and DVD on November 7, 2020 by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment and Paramount DVD and Entertainment One and Universal Pictures Home Entertainment and StudioCanal and Warner Bros. Home Entertainment and 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. The bonus features includes deleted scenes, audio commentaries, and "Always Know Where You Are" music video. Reception Box Office The film became a box office success as it grossed $780 million worldwide compared to its $148 million budget. Critical Response The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 94% approval rating with an average rating of 8.7/10 based on 260 reviews. The website's consensus reads, "An old timer film that it was very bad on 2017 so now it was back on the rail to make it better." On Metacritic, the film achieved an average score of 88 out of 100 based on 39 reviews, signifying "universal acclaim". CinemaScore reported that audiences gave the film a rare "A-" grade. Some of the critics and moviegoers had praised Nicolas Cage's performance of the character Boomer, The New York Times reviewed his performance "When the infamous actor used to make an appearance in any movie like The Wicker Man until it has been flopped, but his performance that he did was the main antagonist George Lucas the original 2017 film Robit where Boomer is very envious that he has nothing to get on his way, which is the most great performance I have ever seen". IGN game the film a grade of 9.1/10 (Amazing), Accolades Sequels In March 2023, it was reported that a sequel titled Robit 2 was in development at Lucasfilm. Steven Spielberg and George Lucas, two of the executive producers on the first film, are writing the script for the sequel. Steve Hamilton Shaw and David Furnish are producing the film, and James Newton Howard, an exec producer, is again composing new songs for the film. The film will feature Robit 2, "the greatest ornamental adventure" hired by the characters from the first film, who will try to solve the mystery of disappearing aliens, only to be unaware that the evil magician's clutches. In September 2012, it was reported that Gary Rydstrom, has been again set to direct the sequel. In November 2015, it was announced that Johnny Depp would voice Marf and that the film is scheduled for release on January 12, 2018. Due to the box failure of Strange Magic, Touchstone will not be producing it. Instead, Paramount Animation and Columbia Pictures will produce the film, with Kendrick, Murphy, Saunders and Cleese reprising their roles. On May 26, 2017, Paramount delayed the film's release date to March 6, 2021. Music #"Who's in Charge Here?" - Nick Kroll, Jennifer Saunders and Chorus #"I'm Not Here" - Rihanna #"Chasing the Sun" - The Wanted #"Make a Wish" - John Cleese #"Family of Me" - Jim Carrey, Andy Dick and Bill Hader #"Always Know Where You Are" - Justin Timberlake #"Boogie Wonderland" - Jim Carrey, Bill Hader #"Believer" - Imagine Dragons #"Something Just Like This" - Chris Pine, Nathan Sykes & Ariana Grande & Justin Timberlake #"Familiar" - Liam Payne, Olly Murs, Nate Ruess, NF, Rizzle Kicks, Sigrid, Owl City & RoadTrip TV #"Just Give Me A Reason" - Pink & Ariana Grande #“Walks Like Rihanna" - Sigrid, Justin Timberlake, Rizzle Kicks, Olly Murs & Nathan Sykes #"Crocodile Rock" - Elton John #"High Five" - Sigrid, The Wanted, Rizzle Kicks & Owl City #"Clap Your Hands" - Owl City & Sigrid #"Beneath Your Beautiful" (End Credits) - Olly Murs & Demi Lovato Score #Let the War Begin (Prologue) #The Post-Apocalyptic World #Meet the Ogres #Beware the Cyborg! #Parker Meets Robit #Captured by Pirates #General Maul #Slavery #"I'm Not Here" #Shelia's Visit #Escape from the Ship #Left Behind #"Who's in Charge Here?" #Intruders! #"Make a Wish" #The End of Our Town #Argument #Final Fight #The Friend Ship #Back to Normal #End Credits Trivia *The movie has the same animation as On The Way: The Animated Adventures. *Robit was rumored to be the film's titular main protagonist. *Eddie Murphy, Jennifer Saunders, and John Cleese appeared in Shrek 2. *''Diya, ''Dr. Cabbie, Masaani, is distributed by Lyca Productions and Eros International and Sri Green Productions. *The film was originally going to be distributed by Paramount Pictures and produced by Nickelodeon Movies, but moved to Touchstone Pictures. *This film was originally going to be distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures and produced by DreamWorks Pictures and Reliance Entertainment. *This film was originally going to be distributed by Sony Pictures Entertainment and produced by Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation. *This film is was produced by STX Films and H. Brothers and distributed by Universal Pictures. Category:Movies Category:2017 films Category:Touchstone Pictures films Category:Robit Category:Lucasfilm Category:Animated films